


You And Me

by Serenity1



Series: McDuck / Crackshell [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Fun time in the kitchen.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell/Scrooge McDuck
Series: McDuck / Crackshell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743415
Kudos: 11





	You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy reading this story.
> 
> \---------

Scrooge was fucking Fenton's mouth with his cock as the two were in the kitchen. They were able to have sex anywhere now that Scrooge's nephews were living with Donald in St. Canard.

Fenton couldn't get enough of the cock that was in front of him as he bobbed his head. He was horny and he needed his boyfriend right now.

Unknown to them, Duckworth and Miss. Beakley were peaking inside the kitchen as the door was opened. Luckily Webby was in school and wouldn't be home till later in the afternoon.

However Scrooge knew that his two servants were watching as he heard the creak earlier. He didn't scolded or shouted at them as he wanted them to watch and wanted to see what they'll do.

They could only see Scrooge's back and not his face. If they were to see his face, they would have seen that Scrooge was in pure ectasy.

He was deepthroating Fenton's mouth as he keeps increasing the pace. There would be times that Fenton would gagged a bit but didn't say anything.

It wasn't long for Scrooge to cum inside Fenton's willing mouth as he wasn't able to take the entire load. He pulls out and Scrooge saw that cum had spilled out as Fenton licked his lips.

"Oh Fenton, how did I ever deserved you?" Scrooge asked affectionately as he caresses his cheek.

"Mmm, it must of been something worthy that I did," Fenton replies tiredly as he looks at Scrooge dreamily.

Scrooge smiles, "where do you want it next?" He asked as he knows that Fenton wanted more.

"I want you pummeling my pussy," Fenton replies as he stood up and laid down on top of the table behind him.

Scrooge heard a gasped from behind as he chuckled. Fenton gave him a bewildered look as he wasn't sure what was funny.

He moves forward and he put Fenton's legs on top of his shoulders. "I was just thinking how Miss Beakley will react if she finds my cum on the table," Scrooge explained.

"You wouldn't.…!" Fenton began as he gave him a horrid look.

Scrooge smirked as he got his cock in his hand and entered Fenton without any warning. He screamed out and Scrooge was lucky that the mansion was big except for two peeping toms.

"It feels so good!" Fenton exclaims and Scrooge begun to thrust in and out off him. 

It has been awhile since the two had sex as Fenton begun to beg Scrooge to increase his pace. Scrooge obliges it as the two peeping toms began to move away from the door.

"Miss Beakley….?" Duckworth asked uncertained as he looks at her.

"Come with me," Miss Beakley said and she quickly grabs Duckworth's hand and the two went upstairs.

Even with all the noises that was happening in the kitchen, Scrooge heard the creaking noise behind him as he heard the door closing.

"Fuck, oh fuck!" Fenton cried out as his head thrashes from side to side.

It was hot on hearing Fenton swear and Scrooge rarely hears him do so. "You're pussy is so tight, laddie," Scrooge said huskily.

"Please harder, oh please!" Fenton begs.

Scrooge increases his pace again and he really thought that the table was going to break with all the pounding and creaking it was taking.

It was well worth it if the table does break, he could always get a new one. It wasn't every day that he fucks his boyfriend this roughly.

Sweat has been dribbling down his face and Scrooge knew that the both of them were about to cum. He could tell when Fenton's mouth was opening like an 'O'.

It wasn't long when Fenton came first followed shortly by Scrooge. Both of them were breathing heavily as Scrooge leaned down to kiss him.

They made out for a few minutes with Scrooge's cock still in him. It was Scrooge who stopped kissing him as he looks at his boyfriend with a lustful look. "Do you want to ride me or do you want me to eat your pussy out?" He asked.

"Hmm, it's a hard decision to decide," Fenton said teasingly. "I want your mouth since we're both tired right now," he said.

Scrooge nodded as he took out his cock making Fenton whimper at the loss. He looks around for a chair to sit on and saw one. 

He got the chair as he puts it in front of the table. He watches Fenton spread his legs and saw there were still cum around his pussy.

Scrooge licks his lips at the sight, oh how eager he is to taste that pussy again! He dove right in making Fenton moan at the contact.

\---------

"I wonder where Miss Beakley and Duckworth are," Fenton said curiously as they got out off the kitchen, "we were gone for a few hours," he added.

Scrooge smirked as he probably knows where they are. At least they cleaned the table since Fenton didn't want anyone finding their cum around it.

"We should get back to the Money Bin," Scrooge suggested, "we only cams back to the mansion for the reports that you left behind," he said.

"You don't regret it," Fenton said with a wink, "though we need to find out where Duckworth is if we want to get back," he said.

"Errr, that's not necessary. I'll drive us back to the Money Bin," Scrooge said as he didn't want to see his two servants fucking each other.

"Say, Scroogey, what do you think about fucking me inside your vault?" Fenton suggested.

"You with all of my gold?" Scrooge asked making Fenton nod. There was silence until Scrooge grabbed his hand and made a dash to the car.

Fenton grinned, it was going to be a long day between him and his love!

**Author's Note:**

> \---------
> 
> I have no idea where the triplets move in Quack Pack but it's probably nearby, right? I didn't even know they moved leaving Scrooge.
> 
> Anyway look out for more stories!


End file.
